


A Very Long Engagement

by Minnie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm sorry but Aomine appears a little, M/M, and this is sad story so I warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie/pseuds/Minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New World AU. Aomine The Explorer is Kagami's lover. They are engaged. One time he goes to his expedition and loses contact with Kagami. How he wishes his lover to come back safely. But as much as he hopes for his return, the time he spends to wait for him grows longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'd like to thank you early before you read this story because you choose to open this! Ha ha  
> This one actually is an old short story. I have posted it on ffn long time ago. You can say that this one is my second story I wrote ever since I started to ship AoKaga. I love this so much and try my luck to post it here because I haven't finished my latest chapter of Blood Brother. I'm so sorry! But please keep looking forward to that series ^^  
> Loosely based on the same French movie title _Un long dimanche de fiançailles _(A Very Long Engagement).__

_I’m still waiting_. _Always._

Kagami stood on the edge of the water, scanning the horizon for the ship Aomine rode on. It has been more than a month since his lover left the town. He still remembered the tanned guy was ecstatic to get this opportunity to sail on the new land somewhere across the ocean.  


"I will be back in no time," Aomine assured Kagami on his arms, a night before he sailed. He looked so happy. It made Kagami happy, too. They had been going through a lot of difficulties together ever since they secretly became lovers. But they loved each other and decided to live together as roommate.  


Aomine was an explorer. Aside from his aloof personality to others, he loved adventures. He was fond of new experience in the new world. He met Kagami when he was travelling around Japan and they shared mutual feelings after a few times meeting. Kagami was an owner of a small ramen shop in town. Aomine came there often. He said Kagami’s ramen was the best and it would be nice if he could eat this for the rest of his life.  


Kagami took him in. They lived together in Kagami’s house near the shop. It was easy for them to get together each day when Aomine went home from his trip. Kagami always welcomed him and made him a bowl of ramen which was Aomine’s favorite ramen.  


The dark red haired guy would wait for his tanned lover to come back home. Usually it was three or four days trip, the longest was two weeks. Aomine would tell him where he had gone and how long he would stay there. He didn’t wrote letters since he said that would put too much effort and Kagami knew he was always lazy to write him back. Even so, he knew Aomine would be alright.  


But not this time.  


There wasn’t any news about Aomine and his crew that had been gone almost two months now. He said he would sail to The New World along with his crew and other explorers. They should have come back at least two weeks ago.  
Kagami was worried. He tried to find anything from local news office but got nothing. He was in despair. What happened to Aomine? Why he hasn’t come back yet?  


"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" the light bluenette guy approached him. It was Kuroko. Kuroko was Kagami’s best friend and one of a few friends that knew his relationship with Aomine.  
"Kuroko," he sighed relieved seeing his friend. "Yes, I’m fine."  
"You don’t look well," Kuroko looked at Kagami’s face. "Did something happen?"  
Kagami jolted. He knew he couldn’t hide anything away from Kuroko. With heavy sighing, the tall guy told Kuroko what was going on.  


" So Aomine-kun hasn’t come back?"  


Kagami nodded faintly. Everytime he heard his lover’s name and the fact that he had not return terrified him inside.  
"He always come back on time. I usually wait for him patiently. But I don’t know. This time I feel more anxious and scared," Kagami sighed.  
"Perhaps there’s something stopping him from come back on time. You know how chaotic things out there."  


Kagami knew exactly how the situation was going. Wars were everywhere and out there, where Aomine went exploring. This time he felt insecure by the thought of Aomine might caught up in a battlefield or something.  


"He will come back, right?" Kagami glanced at Kuroko’s eyes. "He will come back to me."  
"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was flustered.  
"Aomine, he said he would proposed to me," Kagami uttered. "Though we don’t know how we could get married, but he would be my spouse, Kuroko. He promised!" Kagami’s voice cracked, he almost cried.  
"Calm down, Kagami-kun. I understand. I will gather info about Aomine’s expedition. I think we can get help from Akashi-kun and the others," said Kuroko with soft tone. Looking at how Kuroko wanted to calm him, Kagami once again sighed. He thanked Kuroko before leaving to open his shop. With Kuroko and others’ help, Kagami hoped he would find a ray of light of Aomine’s condition.  
  
  


Another two weeks had passed and still no good news for Kagami. He was getting more anxious. The crimson eyed guy could not work well. He lacked of sleep. Sometimes he would awake gasping because of nightmares. Aomine wasn’t there sleeping next to him and he missed the dark bluenette so much.  


"I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. It was so hard to get any information about Aomine and the other explorers." Kuroko went to Kagami’s shop to check up on him. Kagami replied him with a smile. Kuroko was worrying Kagami’s state. He could see his friend’s face looked pale, dark circles slightly visible under his eyes.  
"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called him, almost whispering. "Have you ever thought of worst scenario?"  
Kagami startled. He glanced at Kuroko. "You know, maybe Aomine-kun----"  


"Kuroko."  


Kagami stopped from seasoning the ramen. He kept silence for a second.  


He turned to Kuroko and forced a smile. "I still think he would come back."  


It sounded bitter and sad. Kuroko could see from Kagami’s smile. But he didn’t say anything. He smiled at Kagami. "I think you’re right."  


And so, the news hunt continued.  


It took longer than expected.  


Kagami counted the days and months, how long his lover had been gone. He dreamed of Aomine most of the time, in cold nights. He remembered his dark blue eyes staring at him, or the way he called his name, or how he would hug him from behind when Kagami slept backing him. Kagami recalled Aomine’s smile, his lazy yawn on mornings, his frowning look, his touch, and his husky, soothing voice. There was a time the dark bluenette could annoy him, but mostly he would make him laugh.  
He missed Aomine’s presence.  


Now after several months he was missing, Kagami kept on believing Aomine would soon come back.  


It was one morning in autumn. Kagami opened his shop. He was ready to boil the noodles when the newspaper boy came in front of his shop and put his daily newspaper. The tall guy went to the front door and got the newspaper. Usually he would read it later on the day, but he wanted to take a glance about today’s news. Kagami read the headline that said wars at the new world. His heart thumped. He carefully read the article about the wars in the new lands.  


_“Wars are happening in certain new lands. Many native people are against the newcomers on their land. They confront people who come to see the new world, killing many foreigners that landed there to explore the foreign land. Some explorers are killed and run away from abduction-----“_  


Kagami quickly folded the newspaper. He couldn’t read the rest of the article. He clenched his fist. Aomine will come back, he will, he thought. But he also couldn’t get the news aside. There were wars. Some explorers were killed.  


Kagami felt his chest ached. He squeezed his chest and told himself to be strong, butu he couldn’t. He fell down.  


_Aomine._  


_Aomine!_  


The thought of losing Aomine possessed Kagami. He silently sobbed there, alone. The faith he always believed in slowly collapsed around him and he could only crying for his missing lover.  


_I will still waiting._ _If that means forever, I will wait for you forever._  


  


.

. 

"How’s Kagami-cchi?" Kise asked Kuroko.  


They were at the shore, along with Kagami who stood near the water.  


"He looks okay, but I’m not so sure," Kuroko replied. "He has been waiting here everyday. He will look beyond the sea line."  
"It must be hard for him," Kise frowned while seeing Kagami facing the sea. The sun set in front of him. He was bathed in pinkish orangey light all over.  


They both watched over the dark red haired guy. He was standing there, just there, waiting for a ship to come.  


_I’m here, Aomine._

_You are coming, and I am here._

  


  



End file.
